Romance Killer
by NashMarquez
Summary: Obsessive killer in Miami found to be mimicking a certain someone and has got the attention of the New York Crime Lab quite a crossover but it's still based in Miami
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The shows doesnt belong to me. I hope u enjoy. **

"Morning Frank. What have we got here?" Horatio asked once he arrived at the scene.

"Male. No ID. No visible cause of death. But was definitely redressed." Frank replied.

"Why is that so?" Horatio asked while his CSI instincts kicked in and his eyes started roaming around the room.

"He's wearing clothes a few sizes bigger. No man would do that H."

"Hmm… Let's see what Dr. Lohman has to say about him then."

Horatio gasped when he saw the victim. The victim had looked particularly familiar to him. The hair, the fashion style and the built. The difference was only in the face. It wasn't someone he knew but the way the victim had been dressed, it jogged his memory somehow.

"What's wrong H?" Frank asked in curiosity when he heard Horatio gasped.

"He looked like someone I know. I don't mean the face although they do have a similar face structure but the way he's dressed, his eyes, his hair. Everything about him seems very familiar." Horatio replied. He tried to shrug the possibility of his suspicions but he couldn't. The victim reminded him of someone.

"H, everyone dresses like this when they have a meeting, formal events or whatever. Even you H. You're wearing suits even at work. What's so strange about it?" Frank mocked. Horatio rolled his eyes and went towards the Medical Examiner

"Dr. Loman, what can you tell me about the victim?" Horatio asked while his eyes wandered towards the body which had him reminded of someone he knew but couldn't figure out who.

"I don't know yet Horatio. But there is no visible wound on him. I need to cut him open to know more. But before I go, there's something I found in his left pocket." Dr. Loman explained while handing out the piece of white paper to Horatio.

Horatio unfolded the paper and all it was stated on the slip of paper was '**I love you Mac Taylor. Till we meet again**'. Mac Taylor. The name had triggered his memory. Now he knew why this victim had looked very familiar. But he was confused himself. Now his suspicions have been confirmed.

_Should I call him? Or should I not? _

Horatio has been debating with himself on this. The Mac Taylor he knows lives in New York and this is Miami. Why would anyone do this? This case was taking a toll on Horatio. Horatio was in his office, trying to figure out what he should do.

"Horatio." Calleigh swung open his office door and found him rubbing his forehead and wincing.

"You okay? You don't look fine."

"Yeah I'm fine Cal. You got anything yet?"

"Yeah I did. I did a search on the victim and it turns out that he is Jeffrey Miller. Not Mac Taylor." Calleigh told him as she noticed that Horatio looked a little pale.

"H. You sure you okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine Cal. It's just that this case… it reminds me of someone I know."

"You mean Mac Taylor from the New York crime lab?" Horatio looked up instantaneously.

At that very moment, Frank came to Horatio's office to inform him that there has been another case with the same signature.

"You sure Frank?"

"Yeah H. He looked almost the same as the one we found earlier this morning. With the letter too H."

"Alright. Let's go." He huffed.

Horatio stood up and straightened himself before picking his jacket up from his chair and rushed out of his office along with Calleigh. He drove as fast as he could to reach his destination. He knew this was only a beginning. They might be dealing with a serial killer right now. He pressed on the accelerator and had reached his destination within minutes.

"This doesn't make sense." Horatio exclaimed.

"What doesn't make sense H?" Frank asked looking confused.

"The place. The first victim had lived in a luxurious place and this victim here lives in an apartment. It's not possible that they have crossed paths. They don't even live near to each other."

"We're still running on that H. Meanwhile, go in and look at the scene. The killer realized his mistake about the size of the clothes. He's getting used to this H."

Calleigh and Horatio went into the room to find the victim seated on the chair, being dressed up just like the first victim, except, this victim had a more fitting clothes. Everything else was the same. Horatio knew that he needed one more of this exact MO to declare it as a serial killing. Just then, Horatio found the letter on the night stand. Carefully, he picked the letter up and unfolded it.

"**We belong together Mac Taylor. I love you."**

This was getting too much. Horatio was starting to feel so sick. This was a case of an obsessive lover who probably had been dumped by the love of her life and couldn't accept the fact. Horatio ordered his team to comb the scene to look for any possible evidences the killer might have left behind although he knew that the possibility of it is slim, just like the first one. This killer was careful and knows what he/she is doing.

"_Probably a pro."_ He thought to himself.

Horatio went back to the lab to process the letter himself. He hanged his coat and put on his labcoat, along with his gloves and started to dust the paper for any fingerprints. There was none. Just like the previous letter. He even tried to analyze the ink and paper type used. Nothing was unique. Anyone could have printed this letter. The ink and paper can be found at any of the printing shops. Horatio was getting very impatient as time passed by. He was stuck at nothing. He didn't like being stuck at nothing and having nothing to track the killer.

By the time he finished processing the letter, his shift was over for him and it's time for him to head home. He didn't want to go home until this cases was solved but there was nothing he could do. There was no suspect in custody or even any evidences that could link anyone to the murder. Horatio went to his office to grab his belongings when he received a call.

"Caine." He answered as pressed the ANSWER button.

"Horatio I need you to come down here."

"Alright I'll be there in a moment." Horatio replied as he put an end to the call and walked towards the morgue.

"So, what have you got?" Horatio asked his medical examiner.

"That was quick. Alright… the cause of death for the first victim matched the second victim. There was petechial hemorrhaging so we can conclude that there was asphyxiation. He was either smothered or strangled."

"So, there isn't any strangulation mark… pretty sure it's smothered then. Anything else out of the ordinary?"

"Yeah. There was a puncture mark on the neck. I've already sent the tox sample up. Still waiting for the results."

"Alright. If there's anything else, call me." Horatio said while walking out of the morgue silently.

"Will…" Dr. Loman looked up and realized that Horatio was already gone. He always wondered how Horatio could just walk out of a room without having anyone notice his movement. Horatio was slick.

Horatio went back to his office to grab his belongings but he had decided to just stay in the office to finish up his pile of paperwork. He couldn't bring himself to go home when the killer hasn't yet been brought to justice.

'_Should I or should I not call him? What if it's not related to him? I'm only going to make him panic and scared for no reason. But the name, the style, the dressings.. it was all so uncanny.'_ This thought has been running through his mind since morning. He wants to call the New York Crime Lab to maybe ask for Mac Taylor. Maybe he could help with the investigation? But Horatio wasn't sure if this is a good idea. There are so many Mac Taylors out there. But again, Horatio thought, what if this Mac Taylor had been the reason why men are being targeted and killed to be dressed just like him. Horatio was in a dilemma.

There was a knock on the door that brought Horatio back to reality. It was Calleigh with her 1000-watt smile. The smile that has always soothed his soul and brighten up his day.

"Hey Cal. Come in. Anything you've got?"

"I'd thought you'd be here. Yeah. Got something. Did a background check on both the vics. One thing for sure, I doubt they even crossed paths. Jeffrey Miller, the first victim was a lawyer. However, the second victim, Jake Roberts, was a high school teacher. They even lived opposites of each other."

"Any similarities between them?" Horatio asked while rubbing his temple. This case was getting to him.

"No. I can't find the similarities yet."

"Alright. Keep digging and keep me on the loop."

"You okay H? You seemed so…troubled. Care to share?" Calleigh asked in full concern.

"No. I'm okay. Just a little tired. This case is getting to me."

"It's about Mac Taylor isn't it? Why don't you give him a call?"

"I don't know Cal. What if it's not him?"

"What _if _it is him? Come on H. No harm giving him a call. No loss cause." Calleigh encouraged Horatio to give Mac a call. She was right. No loss cause giving Mac a call.

Horatio gave Mac a call as were told by Calleigh. He thought Calleigh might be right. Calleigh stayed with him while he made the call. He had explained everything about the cases to Mac and had Calleigh send the crime scene photos over to the New York Crime Lab.

"_You'll be expecting me soon Horatio. I'm taking the next flight out to Miami." _Said Mac Taylor on the other end of the line.

Immediately after, Horatio put an end to the call and told Calleigh to go home to get some rest because they'll be expecting Mac early in the morning. Since Calleigh was his Second-in-Command, he would bring Calleigh along to fetch Mac.

"Come on Cal. I'll send you home and I'll pick you up tomorrow morning to fetch Mac at the airport. It'll be easier that way and you can brief Mac on the spot too." Calleigh couldn't argue. Horatio was being logical and practical.

"Alright. I'll go grab my stuff and meet you at the car."

The ride home was quiet. Horatio felt awkward for a moment and didn't know what to say to Calleigh; apart from work related issues. He felt that way until Calleigh had broken the silence. He felt so much relieved that Calleigh had broken the silence.

"So, how are you doing H?" Calleigh asked casually.

"uuuhhh.. I'm doing okay I guess. You see me at work don't you." Horatio was getting squirmy.

"I don't mean that H. I meant… nevermind. Forget I asked."

"hmm… you mean my private life?"

"That is if you want to share. Don't feel obligated. I was…err… just trying to be friendly…"

"Friendly… that's…nice. But we have been friends haven't we?"

"Yes. But I think I missed the friendship we had years ago. You know what, forget it. I'm just rambling. I'm just too tired. This case is indeed making me blabber nonsense." Calleigh chuckled at that.

Horatio was stunned and speechless but he decided to let it go. He didn't think now is the right time. But after a few minutes, he decided to say something and when he turned to look at Calleigh, she was already fast asleep. So peacefully. Horatio looked at her and smiled. He missed her.

'_STOP IT CAINE! GET A HANG OF YOURSELF! YOU'RE HER BOSS!' _Horatio thought to himself.

Upon reaching at Calleigh's apartment, he woke her up and went to the passenger side to open the door for her. He walked Calleigh to the door, ensuring that she gets home safely.

"Thank you for sending me home. You didn't have to."

"My pleasure Ma'am. I'll pick you up at 6. Mac's flight is touching down at around 7. According to him that is."

Alright. I'll see you then. Thank you." Calleigh said and gave Horatio a peck on his cheek which made him blushed. He was glad that it was rather dark that Calleigh couldn't see the blush on his pale skin.

Horatio turned to make his way back to the hummer. He can still feel the soft, warm feeling of her lips on his cheek. He wanted more. He wanted more than a kiss on the cheek.

"Calleigh…hold up." Horatio said as he stepped closer to her. He could feel his heart beating fast.

"Yes? Is there anything you need?" Calleigh asked, curious. She could literally feel Horatio's warm breathe on her skin now. Horatio was so close to her.

**TBC? R&R **

thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : I hope you enjoy the story. Any critics or comments would be taken into consideration to help me write better :) R&R**

In a spur of moment, Calleigh felt his soft lips on hers. His firm hands cupping her face. Calleigh was taken aback for a moment but she loved the feeling of his lips on hers. She had responded to his kiss. Slowly, Calleigh's hand made its way around his neck, nudging his lips with her tongue to deepen the kiss. As she had wished, Horatio parted his lips and had granted her access. Both fought for domination. Carefully, Calleigh pushed the door open and pulled Horatio into the apartment.

Calleigh reached up under his dress shirt, caressing his bare chest as she placed quick soft kisses on his neck. Horatio couldn't help it but felt so aroused by that. Horatio caught her lips again and had deepened the kiss. His hands travelled down her shirt to unbutton them as he lowered his kisses down her chest. He enjoyed listening to her moans. He desired for this moment to happen. To feel the touch of her skin, to feel and taste her lips. Calleigh pushed his jacket over his shoulders and started unbuttoning his shirt. She slowly pulled him across the living room, to her bedroom, leaving trails of their clothes on the floor. Upon reaching her bedroom, both of them were already breathless and Horatio was only in his pants. His top was already taken off, somewhere in the living room he guessed.

Calleigh pulled him to the bed. She was ready. She needed him right now. As he was busy planting soft, hungry kisses on her neck and chest, she slowly reached his pants and unbuckled his belt, letting it hang loose around his waist. As she tried to unbutton his pants, Horatio jerked up and stood quickly.

"No Calleigh, stop." Horatio said as he pushed her hand away. "I'm sorry Cal. I can't do this." Horatio couldn't look at her. He was embarrassed. He quickly walked out of her room as he picked his clothes and went straight out of her apartment. His actions left Calleigh confused.

'_Was it me? What did I do wrong? Does he not want me? But he was the one who initiated it! Why must he do this to me!' _Calleigh thought as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was frustrated. So frustrated that she cried herself to sleep. She couldn't face him. She doesn't want to see him. It was humiliating enough.

Meanwhile, Horatio was at home trying to recall what had happened. He hadn't expected it to turn out that way. He couldn't bring himself to accept the fact that he left. He didn't want to face Calleigh. It was so embarrassing to have left her just like that. And that moment, he remembered that he had to fetch Mac from the airport with her.

'_You shouldn't have turned back around Caine! You should have just gone back to your car and drove back home! See what have you got yourself into Caine! You probably hurt her so bad she doesn't want to see you again.' _Horatio thought. He quickly took his phone to send Calleigh a message but he decided not to. He will just appear at her apartment to see if she still wants to go with him.

The next morning, Horatio quickly got ready and drove to her apartment to pick her up. He had to act like normal. Professional. Along the way, Horatio stopped by a Coffee House to grab some coffee for himself and Calleigh. When he reached her apartment, Calleigh was already waiting for him at the lobby. He was relieved that Calleigh still wanted to go to the airport with him despite of what happened the night before. The ride to the airport was filled with silence. Neither of them spoke. Horatio knew she was angry at him.

At the airport, Mac was already waiting for him at the gate with his fellow female detective whom he have not met. '_Maybe a new girl.'_ He thought.

"Mac. Sorry to have kept you waiting. Welcome to Miami." He said as he extended his arm to Mac for a handshake.

"It's okay. We just received our luggage too. Oh, this is my new second-in-command, Jo Danville." Mac introduced his female detective.

"Jo. Just call me Jo." She said.

"Then just call me Horatio. And this as you know Mac, is Calleigh Duquesne." Horatio introduced Calleigh to them and Calleigh just flashed her 1000-watt smile. "Alright then. Let's go. Calleigh will talk you through the case along the way and we'll drop by a diner for breakfast." Horatio guided them to the hummer.

Along the way, Horatio did not say a single word. He just let Calleigh do the talking about the case. Calleigh had given them the full details about the case and given them the case file. During breakfast, Horatio was being called out to a scene which was reported similar to the two cases before. All the four of them made their way to the crime scene.

"Frank. What have we got here?"

"Same one H. This killer is getting out of hands. We gotta find this son-of-a-bitch H."

"That…we will…" Horatio replied as he walked off towards Dr. Loman.

"So what have we got here doc?"

"Same puncture marks. No signs of injury. I've given the letter to Eric."

Eric gave Horatio the letter and he read it aloud so Mac, Jo and Calleigh could hear.

"**You are mine Mac Taylor. I love you."**

Horatio was sick of this game. He needed to catch this bastard. Someone out there might be his or her next victim.

"Eric, Mr. Wolfe, I need you to canvas this scene thoroughly. I can't have another victim. We need to catch this killer. I'll see you both at the lab. " They both nodded in unison.

"Horatio, I think I'll stay here and help them." Calleigh said.

"Calleigh, you're coming with me back to the lab. We need to liaise with the New York Crime Lab to see what they know." Horatio ordered.

"Mac, you think something is going on between them?"

"Jo! Come on.. you serious? We're working here. Not for personal business."

"Come on Mac. Aren't you curious? I mean, can't you see them? They're trying to avoid each other. Their eyes tell so much Mac. If you're not curious, I am." Jo chuckled. Mac chuckled and ignored her comments on Horatio and Calleigh. "Let's go Jo. They're waiting for us"

In the hummer, it was silent. No one had spoken a single word. For Jo and Mac, it was rather awkward. Jo nudged Mac and gave him a sly smile with the 'I-told-you-so' expression on her face. Mac just shook his head and ignored Jo.

"So what do you think the victims had in common?" Mac asked, breaking the silence.

Both Calleigh and Horatio jumped at the question. Both of them were too busy entertaining their own thoughts about the other night. They both spoke almost at the same time but Horatio had backed down and allowed Calleigh to speak which she refused and asked Horatio to answer instead.

"Hmm…apart from what you already know, which is the physical attributes, we're still trying to find something in common amongst them. They must have crossed paths somewhere or maybe they had other similarities."

"So, physical attributes..Height being 5ft10, medium built, brown hair, green eyes and maybe mid-40s. Those are all the factors they had in common with me. Including the names in the letter and how they were dressed."

"Yes it is. Those are the things in common as far as we know."

"Oh look at you Mac. You've got a fan." Jo interrupted and they laughed except Mac.

"Not funny Jo. Not funny." Mac said in a serious tone. Jo couldn't help it but to laugh at Mac.

Once they reached the lab, Calleigh excused herself quickly and headed to her lab and into the gun vault. She needed solitary at that very moment. Horatio on the other hand had offered to give a tour of the lab to Mac and Jo before drowning themselves in the cases. He had hoped that there will be no more victims. As Horatio guided both Mac and Jo, Jo smiled cheekily at Mac and whispered to him.

"So you really think there's nothing going on between them?" Jo chuckled.

"Jo! Be serious!" Mac told her, almost in a shouting tone.

"Anything wrong?" Horatio asked.

"Oh nothing. Jo was just intrigued by the lab. It looks different from ours back in New York. I just hope she doesn't ask for a transfer. Right Jo?" Mac replied.

"Oh no. Don't Mac. I'll stay loyal to you and the team alright." Mac just rolled his eyes at her and that made Horatio chuckle.

"Both of you are really close huh."

"Yes we are. We see each other everyday." Jo laughed.

At that moment, Calleigh came up and told them that they are ready to conference with the New York Crime Lab. They have already sent the new case file over to the New York Crime Lab for them to assess and see if they knew anything or could give any useful information on the cases. The cases were getting on their nerves as there was nothing to go on with. There was no suspect in custody and they have no evidences that could be linked to anyone. Suddenly Jo spoke up.

"If the killer is mimicking Mac, the way he dresses and targeting people that has similar attributes to Mac, there must be something else similar to Mac. Like his lifestyle maybe." Jo suggested.

"I think you're right. There could be such possibilities. So, can you list them down?"

"List what? My life? I don't know exactly what I do except catching killers and putting bad guys off the street." All three of them laughed at that. Mac was humorous.

"Come on Mac. Just list it down. Or if you can't, I can list it down for you." Jo smiled and continued. "Well write this down. Someone. Mac Taylor here is single but I think he's married to his job. He lives alone and he does not socialize around. He practically lives in his office. He only gets out of the office when forced. Oh and he's a sexy man too." Jo laughed at Mac's annoyed expression.

"Yeah Jo. Keep mocking me."

"Come on Mac. We're only helping to get this son-of-a-bitch." Mac rolled his eyes.

"Hold on. You say Mac is single right?"

"Yeah. You interested?" Jo winked at Calleigh and instantaneously, Horatio turned to Calleigh who was already blushing so badly.

**TBC... **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : I hope you like this chapter :) R&R? Thanks!**

"No no." Calleigh blushed. "No offense Mac. But look, all the victims are indeed single. And like you Mac, they're practically married to their jobs and do not socialize much. The first vic is a lawyer, the second vic, Rodger Williams, is a high school teacher and look, now the third vic, he's an accountant. They practically lived in their offices, just like you."

"So this killer is really targeting guys like me. But there must be a place where she met those guys. Maybe a cafeteria, or a diner." Mac suggested.

"You're right. They must have crossed paths somewhere."

"So, Mac, you really have no idea who might want to do this? Probably a female who was obsessed with you?"

Mac was really thinking hard. He couldn't think of anyone that would do this. The last was Ella Mcbride. But that was long ago and he doesn't think that she would do such things. He was really stuck. He has helped too many people to notice them.

"Mac. Don't think too hard. You're getting old." Mac raised his brows at Jo, giving his annoyed expression. "We'll get this killer, Mac. I'm sure she'll slip and make a mistake or maybe we'll find something soon." Jo reassured him.

After conferencing with the New York Crime Lab, Horatio excused himself to get coffee for all of them while Calleigh had gone back to her lab. Mac and Jo decided to follow Horatio to the pantry to get some rest after the tiring morning, cracking their brains on the case. When Horatio gave them the coffee, he was gone in a split second.

"Wow. He's slick." Jo and Mac laughed and stole a kiss from Mac when suddenly they heard a commotion in the lab. CSI instincts kicked in and they went to see what had happened when they saw Horatio and Calleigh so tensed.

"Well you're slick too." Mac smirked.

"I'm so sorry Cal. I shouldn't have left you." Horatio said, eyes on the floor, hands fiddling with his sunglasses.

"Sorry? That's all you can say?" Calleigh blared, her fists balled up in anger. "You left me Horatio! You left just like that! Without an explanation!" Calleigh continued. Tears was already swelling in her eyes.

"See Mac.. I told you something was going on didn't I?" Jo rolled her eyes this time, and still continued listening to the arguments.

"I didn't mean to Cal. I know I'm at fault. I shouldn't have started this. I know I've crossed the line far too much and I know I can't turn back." Horatio said softly.

"Hell you're damn right! You crossed it too far Horatio Caine! You were the one who initiated it and you left! How could you do that to me! I want an explanation!" Tears was already rolling down her cheeks.

"I was afraid Cal. I'm your boss. I just couldn't cross that. I know Calleigh. That was stupid of me." Horatio still couldn't look into her eyes.

"You only care about other people don't you? I should have known. I've worked with you for so long. I really should have known and not let you in at all." Calleigh said, already sobbing hard.

"I was afraid that once we go there, we would regret it Cal. I won't regret it but I don't want you to regret it. I don't want just one night. I want forever Calleigh. I want forever." Horatio replied and Calleigh looked up at him immediately and was already sobbing.

Horatio tried to calm her down by taking her into her arms but she resisted and kept pushing him away. Horatio didn't back down and kept trying to calm her down which she finally did calm down and sobbing in his chest. They were in their own world, shutting the rest of the world away from them. "I'm not going to regret it Horatio. I want it."

"I'm sorry Cal. I'm sorry. I'm not going to run away again. I promise." Horatio whispered through her hair. Calleigh looked up at him, "You promise?" she asked. "I promise, but we'll take it slow alright?" Horatio assured her and she nodded, knowing that they did went too fast the night before. He took her lips in his, reassuring her once again. They had started to deepen their kiss when reality hit them that they're in the lab. They parted and laughed to themselves.

Horatio walked out of her lab, and it hit him that Mac and Jo was still in the pantry. Jo and Mac quickly went back to the couch when they saw Horatio walking towards the pantry. They pretended as if they didn't see anything or hear anything. They had acted casually in front of Horatio. In fact, they were pretending to have a conversation when Horatio walked in.

"So Mac, I think you might need the rest. Why don't I send you to your hotel? Or if you haven't booked them yet, I have guest rooms available at my place."

Both Jo and Mac turned and smiled. "Oh no it's okay. Adam has helped us book our hotel. So you don't have to trouble yourself. And besides, we can cab there." Mac replied.

"Oh. That's a shame. But at least let me drive you there and we can have dinner together since we didn't have a proper lunch. Taxi won't be necessary." Horatio smiled at that.

"Alright then." They smiled.

In the car, Mac and Jo felt better. The atmosphere was so much lighter. There was no tension like before. They were all smiling. Calleigh was no longer just staring out of the window. She looked more cheery and brighter. Jo elbowed Mac and gave him a smile and mouthed "I-told-you-so". Mac tried to ignore her and look out of the window when he felt a hand crawling up his lap. He quickly turned and smacked Jo's hand away from his lap. "Stop it Jo." He growled which made Jo smirk.

"Wow. This is a nice restaurant. Must be expensive." Jo commented.

"Don't worry about it. Some people owe me a favor." Horatio chuckled.

"Ahhhh...Taking advantage I see." Jo joked, making them laugh.

The four of them went in together and were guided to a table. Mac sat side by side with Jo while Horatio, with Calleigh. As they waited for the food to arrive, they did lots of catching up. Mac had told them about the recent incident regarding the Messers being held hostage and how they had handled it. They even updated Horatio about Stella who had already left the lab. Suddenly Mac felt something up his leg. He realized it was Jo. She was definitely up to something. Mac gave Jo a death stare. Jo seemed to ignore his stare and continued the assault on him. She slid her hand up along his thigh and up to his crotch. Mac gasped and blushed.

"You okay Mac?" Horatio asked when he saw Mac gasp.

"What? Yeah. I'm okay." Mac was totally embarrassed at what just happened.

Mac pushed her hand aside and gave her a glare. "Stop it Jo. We're in public." Mac growled. Jo didn't care. She still continued the assault on him. Her hand was already at his groin, fondling him. She realized that Mac was getting aroused by it. She could feel him hardening in her hand. She chuckled. Mac's face was already flushed red.

"Mac, you sure you're okay? You're getting 'redder' if that's even a word." Horatio asked again.

"Yeah yeah. I'm fine. Oh here the food comes! God I'm so hungry!" He was never as happy as before. He was so glad the food came fast enough to stop Jo from assaulting him. Once again, he glared at Jo and smirked, teasing and giving her the "hah-you-gotta-stop-it-already" face.

All the food arrived almost at the same time. Horatio winked at Calleigh. They were all so famished. That was apparent by the way they finished the food within minutes. It was excusable though, since they didn't have their lunch. After finishing their food, they stayed for a moment to do a little bit more catching up before heading home to rest for the day. Horatio had sent Mac and Jo to the hotel they've booked. Horatio, being the gentleman, accompanied them to the lobby, helping Jo with her luggage while Mac carried his own.

"Hi. I'm here on a reservation. I think Adam Ross made the reservation earlier today." Mac enquired with the receptionist at the lobby.

"Your name Sir?"

"Mac Taylor"

"Alright. Hold on a moment..." The receptionist looked over his desktop to check for the reservation. "Okay. Here we go. Mac Taylor. Reservation for one." He continued.

All eyes went huge. They were caught by surprise. "Hold on. What did you say? Reservation for one? It's supposed to be for two. I think there was a mistake." Mac said.

"No Sir. The man who made the reservation clearly requested for one bedroom. And unfortunately, there's no more rooms available." Mac had growled at that. He didn't expect Adam to do that. Mac and Jo looked at each other.

"Well...I think we got to just share a room." Jo suggested and smiled at Mac.

"I've got a spare room if you want." Horatio offered Mac. Mac looked at Jo and denied the offer. "It's okay Horatio. We'll be fine. We'll adjust to it. Besides I think it would be 2 single bed. So, no worries." Mac turned down the offer politely.

Horatio sent them up to the room, helping them with the bags. Upon entering the room, they realized that it was a king-sized bed. Not two single beds. Horatio chuckled at that.

"My offer still stands you know." Horatio offered again.

"It's okay. I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Alright if you insist. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Let's hope there'll be no more victims tomorrow. You two have a goodnight and a good rest."

"Alright. See you tomorrow." He smiled, knowing that Horatio still didn't know about them.

Mac and Jo went into the room while Horatio and Calleigh made their way home. They've got unsettled business to deal with tonight. Meanwhile, in the room, Mac and Jo had settled down and was already preparing for bed. They were totally exhausted from the whole day of trying to catch the killer.

"Jo, that was too much okay. Too much." Mac said.

"What was?" Jo asked back cheekily.

"Don't you dare pull that on me again. I almost lost it alright."

"I know. I was just teasing you." Jo chuckled and went over to Mac who was watching television on the couch.

Jo started teasing him, sliding her hands up from his thigh to his crotch once again. "Jo, I'm watching the news." Mac growled. Jo went to switch off the television and continued with him. Slowly, Jo got up and sat on his lap, kissing him and rocking on him. Her hands reaching up, unbuttoning his shirt and caressing his bare chest as she leans forward placing a soft kisses to his sculpted neck bone. She could already feel his hardening member between her legs. Mac had lifted her top and began sucking on her breasts hungrily. He couldn't control himself. Jo had already tested him enough earlier during dinner.

Quickly and carefully, Mac lifted her and brought her to the bed. He was never the kind of man who would make love to a woman on a couch. Mac was now in control. He wants to make Jo suffer for what she did to him earlier. Slowly, Mac reached down to her panty, tugging at it a little bit and slides it off her feet. He began teasing her back, inserting his finger slowly into her wet velvety fold. Jo couldn't help it but to part her thighs slightly as she arches towards him. Everytime she is about to lose control, Mac slowly slips his finger out of her, leaving her so frustrated. Gasping softly she feels him parting her legs to torture her again. Jo couldn't take it anymore. She arched her hips towards him again as she moans softly whilst her bright brown eyes silently begging him to take her. Mac couldn't stand her begging.

Mac allowed her to undo his pants, freeing his hardening member and slowly, he slides the large head of his member into the silken depths of her wet velvety folds. As he slowly thrusts into her, she grips the sheets beneath her and her body near shivering with pleasure as yet another orgasm rocks her body and goose bumps rise over her flesh. And as she feels him grip her soft creamy flesh she feels herself join him in climax, his heat filling her as she clenches around him tightly. Panting softly she whispers "wow" as he rolls over to hold her and she starts to relax. Laying her head against the strength of his chest she closes her eyes lost in the moment.

"I see why Adam only booked a room for us." Jo commented and they both laughed at that. "You think Horatio and Calleigh is gonna be busy like us?" Jo continued.

"Jo…That's their personal business. Not ours. Come on. Let's head to sleep alright. We have an early morning tomorrow. I don't want to give a bad impression." Mac said in a serious tone.

"You think they know?" Jo asked as her made circles on Mac's bare chest.

"Who?"

"The team. Who else."

"They're trained CSIs. I wouldn't be surprised if they knew." Mac laughed.

Horatio and Calleigh on the other hand, had gone home separately after strolling on the beach, savoring every moment together. They've reconciled and agreed that they would take it slow and easy. Horatio wanted more than just one night stand. He wanted something special and magical. He wanted forever. So does Calleigh. They both wanted forever. That night, Horatio got a callout.

"Caine." Horatio answered groggily.

**TBC...see you in the next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : **Sorry for the long update. This is quite a short chapter but i do hope you like it R&R please. thanks!

**Previously..**

Horatio and Calleigh on the other hand, had gone home separately after strolling on the beach, savoring every moment together. They've reconciled and agreed that they would take it slow and easy. Horatio wanted more than just one night stand. He wanted something special and magical. He wanted forever. So does Calleigh. They both wanted forever. That night, Horatio got a callout.

"Caine." Horatio answered groggily.

* * *

><p>"Did I wake you up?" the person on the other end asked.<p>

"What do you think?" He asked as he turned to the clock on the nightstand. It was 3am. "It's 3 in the morning. This better be good."

"It definitely is H. She struck again. I'll text you the address." Horatio was wide awake by then. He got up quickly, went into the bathroom to have a quick shower before going to the scene.

"Taylor."

"Horatio here. The killer struck again. I'm on my way to pick you up if you want to come along." Horatio said as he got into the hummer.

"Yes. Count me in. What time is it now?"

"3.30 in the morning." Horatio chuckled.

"Urgh. Okay. I'll be at the lobby then." He put down the phone and woke Jo up. "Jo, wake up. Horatio is on his way here. There's been another victim." Jo stirred but didn't wake up. "Jo…wake up." It still didn't work. So Mac decided to give a morning kiss. He knew she would wake up. Mac kissed her lightly on her neck, slowly working down to her breasts.

"Morning Mac. You seemed… very spirited today." Jo joked as she woke up to his kisses. Mac got off her and said "Come on Jo. There's another victim. Horatio's on his way."

"So that was your way of waking me up huh Taylor?" She teased. "Well..It always worked doesn't it?" Mac teased her back.

Both of them got ready and went to the lobby within minutes. Horatio was already waiting in the hummer with Calleigh. All of them looked very tired. They hadn't had enough sleep. As they reached the scene, the team was already there.

"It's a messy one H. Unlike the others. The signature letter is still there though. But this time with more message." Frank said as he passed the letter to Horatio.

"Who found him?" Horatio asked.

"Girlfriend. She's pretty shaken up."

"**We belong together, Mac Taylor. You belong with me. Not with her. I love you." **Horatio read aloud. At that instance, Mac and Jo looked at each other. Horatio caught them. He suspected there's something going on between them but he didn't want to interfere. That was their personal business.

"So, this killer thinks you're with someone." Horatio said while looking at both Mac and Jo. "She knows you're here, Mac."He continued. Mac and Jo shared a look. They knew Horatio was right. They knew the killer probably saw them together.

All four of them went in saw all the blood in the room. It was a mess. It wasn't like the previous victims. This one was much more brutal. The signature was still there. The victim was still dressed to look like Mac Taylor. The physical attributes were still the same. The view was sickening. The victim was seated and tied to a chair with blood still trickling down his gashed throat. The suit was all soaked with his blood. The wall was covered with blood. The directional splatter on the wall indicated that the victim was still very much alive when his throat was slashed. The killer was sending a message.

"So maybe, he was drugged like the others, redressed, tied to the chair and then slashed." Horatio theorized but he wasn't sure in which order it was done. The crime scene was too messy to determine the order. However, Horatio was very sure that the killer was trying to prove a point and that she isn't playing around. Horatio had ordered the team to stay around to scan the scene thoroughly while the rest of them went back to the lab. Dr. Loman was waiting for them in the morgue to give them the details of the victim.

Mac and Horatio went down to the morgue while Jo and Calleigh went to the trace lab to get the tox results and dig up further on the victim. Dr. Loman had confirmed that the victim had the same puncture mark on the neck. However, the method of killing had been different this time. The victim this time was slashed instead of being smothered.

"So, this guy here, unlike the rest of the victim, wasn't smothered, as you can see… His carotid artery has been severely damaged. Clean, straight cut. Whatever or whoever did this to him is very precise, sharp and very much professional. It was a spot-on." Dr. Loman explained.

"Would you suggest that the killer knows very well, the anatomy of the body?" Horatio asked.

"Most likely, yes. Or she wouldn't have known to cut through the carotid artery, clean and precise, killing the victim instantly. This killer is definitely getting more daring and violent Horatio. He or she might be sending a message." Dr. Loman added.

"And I.. am going to find out what the message is." Horatio said and left the morgue.

Horatio felt a buzz in his chest pocket. It was a text message from Calleigh asking him and Mac to come up. They were there in an instant.

"Wow. You're fast." Jo remarked.

"What have you got?" Horatio asked, ignoring Jo's remark on him.

"So, the victim, he's obviously not Mac Taylor. He's Albert Blake, 43, but what's different is that he's got a girlfriend." Calleigh paused. "I think it's possible to think that the killer suspects that Mac has a girlfriend. All the three other victims had been very similar to Mac including their lifestyle." She continued.

"Hmm. That's what I thought too but you said Mac is single. So why would the killer think that way?" Horatio said, trying to figure out an answer to his question although deep down, he already had his suspicion of Mac and Jo. "Whatever this is, the killer is getting more violent and she's trying to prove a point here. She's really into you Mac." He continued which made Mac frowned. "How about the tox results?" He said again.

"Morphine. Just enough to knock you down but not kill you. We have a cold-blooded killer in hand. I really hope there are no more victims. And what's frustrating is that we still got nothing on this damn killer. No murder weapon, nothing." Calleigh answered.

They knew Calleigh was right. They still got nothing on the killer. Not even a murder weapon and not even leaving any form of trace around. This killer was a professional. She knows how not to get caught. They were getting sick and tired of it. There was nothing they could do right now without any evidence or even a suspect. They have spent almost a week on these cases but they still have got nothing in their hands.

Throughout the day, they have been cracking their brains, trying to figure out anything that could help them find the killer but they couldn't find any. Eric and Ryan couldn't find anything at the crime scene. Despite the messy scene, there was still no hard evidence. The scene has been swiped clean. It was a clear sign that the killer knows what she's doing. Horatio saw Calleigh slump onto the couch. It was no doubt that they were all exhausted. The cases were wearing them down. They needed some rest. Horatio decided to call it a night and ask them all to go home. They couldn't focus if they hadn't had enough rest.

"Hey. How about calling it a night. Everyone seems very tired. This can wait. We need to rest too. We'll continue tomorrow after we've rested and we'll be more focused." Everyone agreed with Horatio. They indeed needed the sleep. Jo had fallen asleep on the desk. "I'll send you back to the hotel. Come on."

Horatio decided to send them back to their hotel and Calleigh back to her apartment. In the car, everyone was so tired that they could barely open their eyes. Horatio had a cup of coffee by his side to help him stay awake. For Mac and Jo, it has only been 2 days in Miami and they were so burnt out already. These cases were getting to them. Calleigh was already leaning on the window whereas Mac and Jo leaned on each other. Horatio smiled to himself. His suspicions were right. Once he reached the hotel lobby, he woke Mac and Jo up and made his way to Calleigh's apartment. Calleigh didn't wake up when they stopped to drop Mac off.

When he reached her apartment, he went to Calleigh's side to wake her up but she only stirred. Horatio decided to just lift her up and carry her to her apartment. To him, she was as light as feather. He fished her keys out of her pocket and that made her wake up. "Horatio?" She called him, groggily. "What are you doing?"

"Uhm.. I was trying to find your key. Sorry I woke you up." She chuckled at that. She pushed his hands aside and took out her keys for him. She was still in Horatio's arms as she helped him unlock the door.

"Okay there, Handsome. You can put me down. I'm not exactly that light-weighted. I don't want your hands to be aching tomorrow." She smiled at him. Horatio laughed. He puts her down and whispered into her ears "I beg to differ, Sweetheart." Calleigh blushed. As he was about to give Calleigh a goodnight kiss on her cheek, she suddenly turned and that sudden movement caused Horatio to brush her lips instead of her cheeks. Instinctively, Calleigh responded to his kiss which caused them to deepen their kiss. Arms around his neck, Calleigh decided to pull him into the apartment.

"Calleigh, are you su-.." Horatio tried to speak into the kiss. Calleigh broke the kiss. "Do you have any doubts Handsome?"

Horatio shook his head and instantly took her into his embrace, kissing her hungrily. "Bedroom?" Horatio asked. Calleigh nodded. As they made their way to the bedroom, they never let go of each other. Horatio was busy undressing her piece by piece. At the door, Horatio lifted her up to his waist as his hands traces down her back until his fingers are inside the waistband of her underwear and stretching it a bit as he eases it off her. Feeling the smoothness of her back, he bends her backwards, laying her on the bed and slowly kisses his way up her throat and up to her warm, soft lips. Calleigh couldn't help but to moan into the kiss. His kisses were soft and sensual; Calleigh couldn't resist arching into him and feeling his already hardening manhood. She wanted him right now. She needed him now.

Calleigh started unbuckling his belt, slowly moving down to his button and zipper to free his hard manhood. Horatio flinched a little. "No more running Handsome." Horatio relaxed at that, knowing that she wanted this. They both wanted this. Horatio gently run his hands down her sides, tracing gentle lines on her hips and as he reached her wet velvety folds, Calleigh batted his hand. Horatio looked at her, confused. "No Horatio. I need you." Moaning and gasping in between her sentence. Her eyes were clearly begging him to take her. Horatio positioned himself above her, slowly and smoothly inserted himself into her, thrusting into her gently, allowing her to get used to him.

"Ooohh..God Horatio!" Calleigh moaned, enough to almost push him over the edge. "Faster Horatio, faster." She said as she bucked into him, pacing the rhythm with him.

Horatio did as she requested. "Oh sweet lord Horatio. Just keep going. I'm so close.." She moaned and this was just enough encouragement for him. As time passes by, his thrusts were faster and stronger which made her dug into him. "Good lord HORATIO!" She screamed as she came, clenching around him tightly and that sent him over the edge making him follow her lead and spill his seeds into her. Exhausted, he supported his weight on his one elbow and kissed Calleigh passionately.

Calleigh broke the kiss. "Wow" was the only thing she could manage. Slowly, Horatio pulled himself off her and rolls over, holding her in a tight embrace. As he relaxes and reached to his slackening member to dispose the condom, he realizes that they hadn't bothered about any protection. He squirmed at that, worrying that Calleigh would be mad.

"Hey, what's wrong Handsome?" Calleigh asked, noticing that he was getting fidgety.

"We…we didn't use protection." He hesitated.

"What!" Calleigh's eyes went big.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : I hope you'll enjoy this R&R?**

Horatio looked at her, with a tinge of regret in his eyes which made Calleigh smile softly and chuckled. Horatio looked confused. "Hey. It's okay. I was just kidding. I didn't remember it either. But we enjoyed it didn't we? It doesn't matter Horatio. And I'm on pills." She smiled, putting him at ease. He kissed her forehead as she lays her head against the strength of his chest closing her eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

The sound of the alarm clock had them rose from their deep slumber. It was time to wake up, to put all their energy into finding the killer. Calleigh got off the bed, going towards the kitchen to prepare coffee for them while Horatio took his shower. They decided not to share the shower. They knew they couldn't afford to do it because it will end up distracting them and they couldn't afford to waste anymore time. Calleigh handed him a new T-shirt which was there in case her dad comes over. After both Calleigh and Horatio were done, as they made their way to Mac's hotel, they stopped by Horatio's apartment to change into his own shirt. They haven't got any callouts yet. This was good and they hoped it would stay that way.

As they reached the lobby, Horatio went to the receptionist to see if there was anything for him. "No. There isn't any letters for you. But there's an envelope for Detective Taylor." The receptionist spoke up as she handed over the envelope to Mac.

When he opened the envelope, there was a picture of him and Jo walking side by side, smiling to each other. The killer was following their every movement. There was something written at the back of the picture, **"You are mine, Mac Taylor. We are made for each other. You belong to me and I belong to you." **

"Who sent this?" Horatio asked the receptionist.

"I don't know. It was here when I came."

Horatio fished out his mobile phone and speed dialed Eric. "Eric, I need you to get the surveillance tapes in the building. I'll meet you in the lab as soon as possible." Horatio himself went up to work on the envelope to find for any fingerprints that might be left behind by the sender. It was clean. No fingerprints. Nothing. The same as the other letters.

By then, Eric was already working on the surveillance tapes. There was nothing unusual until they saw someone small built, like a woman's, in a hoodie walking towards the reception desk. They couldn't see the face. The killer was too smart to get caught.

"This perp is definitely a pro H. She leaves nothing behind. Even knows how to conceal her identity. She's even been in this building without us knowing!" Eric stated, slamming his hand onto the table.

"She'll definitely slip up. I am very certain of that. She's getting messier. She ought to slip up somewhere later."

"H. We got another call." Frank came in.

"Damn." Horatio muttered under his breath and went straight out and drove to the crime scene.

Just as they expected, the crime scene was massive. It was like the previous one, messy. Blood was everywhere. The victim had the same trademark except this time; she killed a woman too, in her late forties. The victim was tied to the chair, dressed to look like Mac Taylor and his throat was slashed. The woman on the other hand, was stabbed and left on the bed. The bodies have been transported back to the morgue. What was different for this crime scene is that there was no letter. Instead, the killer had become more daring to actually write on the wall with the victim's blood. This was a case of a cold-blooded killer. On the wall was written:

"**You will soon be mine, Mac Taylor. We will meet soon, my love.**"

Mac and the rest of them went as pale as a sheet. The fact that they still have nothing on this killer scares them. And right now, the message is telling them that the killer is now onto Mac. Mac's life was in danger. Jo's life was in danger. The woman that got killed was another sick message that was meant for them. That got Horatio worried. He wouldn't allow Mac's or Jo's life to be in danger.

"Mac. Jo. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Horatio asked as he guided them out. Calleigh followed behind. "You know what this means right?" he continued talking as soon as they got out of the house. "The killer's after you. The both of you."

"Yes. I know. And I'll be ready for that." Mac said and Jo nodded.

"No Mac. I can't let you. We both know what's going to happen." Mac glared at Horatio, knowing exactly what he meant; a security detail was definitely in his mind.

"Horatio, I'm a cop too! I know how to handle this situation! And I can protect myself!" Mac snapped.

"I'm not saying you can't protect yourself Mac, I'm just worried for you and Jo. This killer is ruthless, relentless and a cold-blooded one." Horatio tried to persuade him.

"No! Look, I can protect myself alright. I don't need security details if that's what you're trying to suggest." Horatio couldn't say anything else. He was defeated. Mac wouldn't back down.

"Alright. I'll meet you back to the lab after processing this scene. We have a killer to catch. I need to go down to the morgue to see if Dr. Loman has anything for me." Horatio was gone before anyone said anything.

The killer had used the same MO on the male victim. The killer had slashed through his carotid artery; killing him instantly. As for the female victim, she was stabbed in the chest; straight to her heart. The killer was indeed a cold-blooded one. This was getting personal and too close to home.

As Horatio entered visitor's room to watch the autopsy, Dr. Loman was already getting started with the autopsy. Dr. Loman acknowledged Horatio's presence and started the autopsy.

"So Horatio, as you can see from the screen, the killer used the same MO. The killer had slit through the carotid artery. Clean and precise. Killed him on the spot." Dr. Loman explained.

"Is there any puncture mark?"

"Hold on. Let me check." He said while he searched for the puncture mark from the syringe. "He definitely has the trademark puncture on him." He continued.

"So both the victims died around the same time?"

"No Horatio. She was killed first. Her TOD was at least 2 hours before him. Maybe the killer made him watch while he or she killed her." Dr. Loman answered while checking for any other physical evidence on the victim. "Hold on. I think we might have something. You should come down and have a look at it." He continued.

"What have we got?" Horatio asked as soon as he got down to the morgue.

"Look at the nails. There's something underneath it." Dr. Loman said as he scraped the trace off the victim's nails. "I think he must have tried to defend himself or his girlfriend. I hope this helps to break the case."

"Let's hope so." Horatio took the trace to the lab, sending it for analysis. He had really hoped to get a break in the case and hoped that this evidence will lead them somewhere. Natalia was in charge of the trace. While waiting for Natalia, Horatio went to the other room where the rest of the team was gathered. Calleigh had informed him that based on the ID they found at the house, the male victim was Jesse Ryan while the female victim was Caroline Boyd. After a while, going through the details of the victims, Natalia came in with the trace results.

"I've analyzed the trace found under the fingernails of the victim. It's scalp trace. The victim probably tried to pull the killer's hair but he scratched through her scalp. It was enough to get DNA out of it and it caught us a break on this case."

"Did you get a match?"

"I didn't, it wasn't in the database but it narrowed us down to a suspect. Good news is we got a familial match and it's a woman. It was a familial match to Mackenzie Harper. He has a history for assault and robbery. Last known address is in Miami. 475 Brickell Avenue."

"Mac, you know any Harpers?" Horatio asked.

"I don't think so. Wait. I don't know. I've helped too many people. I've put too many people in prison too. You can't expect me to remember them all."

Horatio gave it a thought before speaking up. "Good job Miss Boa Vista. Alright, I think it's time to pay Mr. Harper a visit." Four of them, Mac, Jo, Calleigh and Horatio made their way to the Harpers as the team continued with their work.

"Mr. Harper. MDPD. We're here to ask you about the murders that took place. We believe the killer who's involved in the murders of 6 people is related to got a familial match to you. Do you have a sister?" Horatio asked.

"Woah woah woah. Chill there maannn. I don't even know what you're talking about. I just got back here. Jennifer? I don't know where she is. We haven't contacted each other for so long." He said, raising both his hands.

"Where were you then?"

"What has it got to do with anything?" Horatio glared at him and he eventually answered. "I was at Boston. On a business trip. Look, I really don't know where she is okay. If you think I'm involved somehow, you're wrong. I'm a new man, a changed man."

"That's what they always say." Mac interjected.

"Come on! Those records…? That was long time ago. I was young. A teenager."

"Alright Mr. Harper, but if we get to know you're involved in this, you're going to regret this." Horatio then left the apartment. "Well at least we know who the killer is; Jennifer Harper."

"But she was so careful, meticulous before. Why would she risk making such a stupid mistake like this?" Calleigh questioned.

"Maybe she didn't expect the victim to fight back. She drugged them and thought tha-" before Mac could finish his sentence, Calleigh interrupted.

"I doubt so. She was very careful. Very detailed and precise. She would have planned all these before executing it. She might be planning something big. Mac, I would really agree with Horatio on the security detail. Your life and Jo's are in great danger."

"Please. I don't want a security detail tracking all my movements alright."

"But it's for your safety Mac." Horatio added.

"Come on Horatio. We're both armed. We can take care of ourselves." Jo said, agreeing with Mac that they don't need any security detail tailing them.

"Alright if both of you insist on it." Horatio said, defeated. Calleigh just had to agree.

Despite Mac and Jo resisting the security detail, Horatio had something else in mind. He was still going to task a security detail on Mac and Jo, except, they wouldn't know about it. The security detail will be close by, across Mac's room. They couldn't risk Mac knowing because then, it would enrage him.

The day went by fast and Horatio had sent Mac n Jo back to their hotel room after their dinner. The security detail had already been informed that Mac will be reaching the hotel soon and he has to be ready in position because as soon as Mac and Jo were inside the room, the security detail will be tasked to guard the room to make sure no one would get access to the room.

"Horatio, I'm sure they'll be alright. You've already put a security detail on them. Besides, I'm sure they can also protect themselves. Don't worry too much alright?" Calleigh tapped his lap gently as she tried to soothe him, seeing him frown every now and then.

Horatio looked at her, nodding in agreement. He'll leave it to the security detail that he had tasked to check on Mac and Jo. "Thank you." Horatio said as he took Calleigh into his arms, embracing her tightly.

Calleigh pulled herself away from him and gave him a passionate kiss. "You're welcomed handsome." And she flashed her 1000-watt smile. Later that night, they found themselves entangled under the covers, making passionate love to each other all night till they eventually felt exhausted and fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning was different. They weren't called out to another crime scene. It was quiet. There was no murder. It was a cheery day for all of them. Horatio picked them up from the hotel and went for breakfast at a nearby diner before heading to the lab; probably waiting for another body to appear. While they were eating their breakfast, Horatio suddenly broke the silence.

"Both of you are together aren't you?" Mac almost coughed out the food in his mouth.

"How'd you know? Mac asked, wiping his mouth.

"Body language. And they way you looked at each other when I read out the letter about the killer saying you don't belong with her." Horatio smiled. "Plus you not taking up my offer on my guest room." He continued.

"Ahh." Mac blushed.

"And the both of you too, am I right?" Jo butts in.

Horatio just smiled and blushed, nodding to the question Jo posed. Soon after they finished their breakfast, they went back to the lab to find anymore evidence that might lead them to the killer. Although they have the name of the possible killer, they still couldn't track her. She was unreachable. Even her credit card has no transaction records. Her last known address was invalid. It was as though she disappeared into thin air.

Weeks passed by and there was no case. No murders, no victims. The killer had just stopped and probably disappeared. Mac and Jo had returned to New York since they were no longer needed in Miami and that they were much more needed back in New York. It wasn't until one day.

**TBC.. R&R?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : i hope you liked the previous chapter. To whoever still reading this fic, thank you so much! :D i appreciate that so much!**

It wasn't until one day, when the MDPD had received a parcel with no return address. Horatio brought it up to the lab to analyze the parcel for any trace. He opened the parcel only to find a letter in it. She was back. Jennifer Harper is back and haunting. **"Till we meet again. Send my love to Mac Taylor." **She knew Mac was no longer in Miami and that he was back in New York.

Horatio had called Mac up to inform him that Jennifer Harper is back and has had Calleigh send over the copy of the letter to the New York Crime Lab. Horatio was expecting Mac once again. Mac had taken the next flight out to Miami to again, assist in the investigation. He may not be of any help but he certainly did want to follow through with the investigation. He wanted to finish what he started.

When Mac arrived, he quickly checked into a hotel and cabbed to the MDPD. He and Jo didn't want to trouble Horatio with the pick-up. As soon as he reached the lab, he went straight to meet Horatio, wanting to know what was going on and was there any trace that leads them to the whereabouts of Jennifer Harper. The only thing that they found on the parcel was her fingerprints which was not a surprise for them all. They had contacted the local post office to enquire on the parcel that has just been sent to the MDPD but they could give nothing on it. It was an anonymous drop-off which was meant for the MDPD. They wrecked their brains, surviving on coffee but there was nothing that could lead them to the killer's direction. They had even pulled out the cases but still, there was nothing. It dragged till late night and they had gotten so worn-out.

Mac and Jo returned to the hotel while Horatio and Calleigh went back to Horatio's apartment. They were too tired that they had went straight to bed upon reaching home. However, without them knowing, Jennifer Harper had already planned two steps ahead of them. She had prepared herself thoroughly. She has already planted herself inside the room without any suspicions from outside the room. She was hiding inside the closet, waiting for the moment to present itself to her. She has already planned that once Mac comes in; she will remain still in the closet and would only attack once one of them, either Mac or Jo opens it.

Jennifer Harper had planned this for weeks and she will make sure, this time she would get what she wants. She had made sure that there was no more security detail on them. She was meticulous, patient and very careful not to get caught. She was waiting for the right time now. She was ready to attack whoever comes to the closet first. She was already equipped with a rag, soaked with chloroform. She will make sure both Mac and Jo cannot fight her off. At this moment, she has already heard both their voices through the closet door. It's time.

"Mac, are you seriously going to just sleep? Go get changed first before you go to bed." Jo asked when she saw Mac slumped onto the bed.

"I'm so beat. I don't feel like changing." Mac slurred.

"Come on. Get up. Go get changed. It's been a whole day you're wearing that shirt." Jo pulled him out of the bed, trying to get him to shower and get changed before he went to sleep.

"Alright alright. I'll go now." He had to drag his feet to the bathroom because Jo demanded that he changed. If not asked, he wouldn't have bothered and just went to bed. Jo watched him walk towards the bathroom and went to take his clothes while he was taking his shower. Jo went to the closet, not knowing that Jennifer was already inside, ready to pounce at her once she opens the closet door.

"Jo, where's my clothes? I've been waiting…" Mac called from the bathroom. There was no answer. "Jo. Come on, I'm freezing in here." There was still no answer. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to check if Jo was alright.

"Funny Jo." He thought as he saw Jo lying on the bed with his clothes. Unknowingly, Jennifer Harper was behind him. Before he managed to turn around, she smothered him with the rag soaked with chloroform. He passed out immediately.

She quickly got to work. Dressed as a laundry girl, she went to take the hotel's laundry cart, large enough to contain two bodies. She placed them into the cart and went down to the basement to transport them to another location in a van that was already waiting. Everything was going smoothly as planned. No one had seen her or suspected anything. She was cleared. '_Mac Taylor will be mine soon' _She thought.

* * *

><p>"Good morning my Love." Mac stirred and heard an unfamiliar voice. "Time to wake up my dear Mac." Mac opened his eyes, his head is throbbing in pain. He looked around and realized that he's not in his bed in his hotel room and that voice wasn't Jo's.<p>

"Jo, where are you? Jo! Jo!" He called out. He turned his head to his left and saw Jo, still unconscious.

"Hello Mac. How're you feeling?"

"Who the hell are you!" He shouted. She didn't even look familiar. Jo wasn't waking up and he was getting worried.

"My my. Angsty aren't you this morning? Are you always this angsty in the morning?"

"What do you want from me?" He shouted again. This time, he glanced over to Jo and she was starting to wake up. "Jo wake up. Wake up." He called out. He tried to move from his lying position but he soon realized that he was tied up to the pole of the bed.

Suddenly, as Jo wakes up, she was immediately dragged by the woman he didn't know. "Hey what the hell are you doing to her!" He yelled in anger.

"Mac dear, I can't let you be with another woman. We belong together. I love you and I know you love me too." She said as she smiled to him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the lab, everyone was already in and Horatio went into the pantry to get his morning coffee.<p>

"Hey there Handsome." Calleigh greeted him with her beaming smile.

"Good morning sweetheart." Horatio greeted back as he leaned forward and gave a brush on her soft lips.

"Now that's a very good morning." She said cheekily. "So where's Mac?"

"I don't know. He's supposed to be in by now. Maybe he overslept. Yesterday was really exhausting. It's okay, he'll be in later." Horatio said.

"Alright. Let's get back to work."

"Before that, how about a kiss?" Horatio whispered.

"Why Horatio. Getting cheekier by day." She leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Now can we get back to work? If that is even possible with you being so cheeky today." She smirked.

* * *

><p>"Damn it! I don't love you! Who the hell are you!" Mac shouted while trying to free himself from the pole. He couldn't. He was cuffed to the bed.<p>

"Now now, Mac Taylor, if I can't get you to love me, neither will another woman." She grinned slyly as she dragged Jo to the chair, gagged her and tied her to the chair.

"What do you want?" Mac tried again despite knowing the answer. He knew this girl was crazy about him. His wrists started to bleed as the cuff cuts into his skin during his attempt to free himself from it. "Let her go!" he huffed.

"Be quiet Mac! Why do you care so much about her? It should be me!" She yelled. Slowly, she took out a shiny piece of metal from her back pocket; a knife.

"Don't! Don't hurt her. Hurt me if you want. Just leave her alone." Mac begged for Jo's safety. He knew Jo was already scared. He could see the tears roll down her cheeks.

'_Oh God. Please don't let her hurt me. Dammit! Why can't this loosen up!' _Jo thought as writhed in the chair, seeing the knife slowly moving towards her. She couldn't free herself. The knot tied was a dead knot. The knife was really really close.

Jennifer Harper slowly slid the knife along Jo's fabric and tore it apart, leaving it falling to the floor. "STOP!" Mac yelled but was ignored. She continued teasing Jo with the knife, tormenting her mentally and emotionally. Slowly, she dug through her skin and dragged it along. Jennifer smirked at the blood trickling down her abdomen, feeling so satiated.

Jo had felt her warm blood trickling down her skin. She was getting sick to the stomach, she feels like vomiting. Once again, Jennifer dug through Jo's skin and dragged it across the existing cut, making the wound into a cross and it bled more and more.

Mac looked at Jo, feeling so sorry that he couldn't help her or do anything to stop the maniac. Jo had looked so pale. She was losing too much blood. He prayed hard that Horatio would sense something amiss that they're not at the lab by this time. Jo was almost losing consciousness.

"Jo please, stay awake Jo." He pleaded. "Leave her alone you son-of-a-bitch!" Mac yelled to Jennifer.

"You talk like that again; I will make sure you'll never see her again!" She retorted back.

* * *

><p>"Horatio, are you sure Mac and Jo are alright? Have you called them? It's been more than an hour. I don't think Mac is the kind of person who would be late." Calleigh asked.<p>

"I think you're right. I'll give them a call now." Immediately, Horatio called Mac's cellphone but there was no answer. "No answer."

"Try again." Horatio tried again and there was still no answer. Horatio shook his head, signaling that there was still no answer. "Try Jo's." Horatio nodded and dialed her number but there was still no answer.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mac and Jo were still being tormented and being tortured. Jo could feel something poking at the back of her pocket. It was her cellphone. Jennifer Harper did not realize that she has her phone in her pocket. This was an opportunity for them. Jo kept still despite the throbbing pain and agony due to the bleeding wound. She had to wait for the maniac to step away from her and she would then try to break loose. She has to. She knew Mac couldn't do anything because he was cuffed to the bed. But then again, she realized that they were kept underground and it was unlikely that they would get any signal for her to call Horatio.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's unavailable." Horatio was getting worried by minutes. Both Mac and Jo are not answering their cellphones. "Get Frank to check their hotel. Now!" Horatio ordered.<p>

Frank went to the hotel Mac and Jo were staying at and went straight to the room, asking the manager to open the door. The room was empty. There were no signs of a struggle or any signs of breaking in. He quickly fished for his phone and dialed for Horatio.

"H, they're not here. It's empty. And get the team down here ASAP. I think they were taken. Mac's cellphone is still here." Frank said, sounding a little panicky.

"Alright. I'll be there soon." "Ryan, I need you to track Jo's cellphone. I tried calling but it was unavailable."

* * *

><p>Mac and Jo on the other hand, prayed that Horatio would find them as soon as possible. Jo was losing too much blood now. Her pants are now soaked in her own blood. Jennifer Harper was nowhere in sight. Despite feeling so weak, Jo kept on fighting, twisting and turning in the chair, trying to break loose. There was nothing Mac could do except to look. There was no way in hell that he could break free from the cuffs.<p>

"Well there.. I left for a minute and here you are trying to break free huh? No chance bitch, no chance…" Jennifer smirked.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Mac bawled at her.

"My, my Mac Taylor. Feisty aren't you today? I guess I can help you with that." She sneered, having an excellent and cunning plan in mind.

**TBC... your review would be appreciated. Read & Review :D Thank you and keep on reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Thank you my fellow friends for helping me through this and giving me comments on it. To readers still reading this, I love you! :D**

"Mr. Wolfe, have u got the location? We're running out of time."

"Not yet H. I'm still triangulating the signal. It's taking a slower time than usual. It's likely they're underground." Horatio was already pacing up and down, worried for his friends' well-being.

"Horatio, how about you go to the lounge and rest for a while. You've been on your feet since morning. Get a cup of coffee. I'll call you once I get something." Ryan suggested.

"No. I'm going to wait here." He refused.

"Horatio, Ryan's right. You've been on your feet since morning. Get a cup of coffee and rest for a minute because when we find them, you might need all your energy." Calleigh barged in, agreeing with Ryan's suggestion.

"Bu-" Horatio was interrupted by Calleigh. "Not buts Horatio. Ryan will call you when he gets something." Calleigh said and her eyes clearly begging him to do so.

"Alright. Call me when you get something." He said as he walked out of the lab.

"Will do H."

Calleigh followed him to the lounge, knowing that he needs someone with him right now. Horatio may seem strong on the front but deep down, he does need someone. She has learnt that about him over the years working side by side with him.

"Hey handsome. Move aside, let me do it for you. You have a seat okay." Calleigh took the cup from his hand and continued making his coffee.

"Look at me Horatio." She said as she knelt down and placed the cup in his hands. "There was nothing you could have done to prevent this. I need you to stop blaming yourself."

"But I didn-" Before he could finish his sentence, Calleigh shushed him. "I know you too well Horatio Caine. I know you blame yourself for this. Don't try to deny it." Horatio looked down at the cup in his coffee, trying to avoid her eye-contact.

Slowly, Calleigh cupped his face with both hands and lifted it just enough to look into his ocean blue eyes. "We'll find them. You trust me don't you?" Horatio just nodded. "Good. Now drink up your coffee and rest a little." She said as she placed a kiss on his cheek and stood up to sit next to him. She wrapped her arm around his waist and nuzzled into his neck.

"Thank you." Calleigh looked up at him, "What for Horatio?"

"For being here with me." He gave a small smile. Calleigh smiled and gave him a kiss. Their moments were interrupted by the ring of Horatio's cellphone.

"I've got the location." Ryan said on the other end of the line. Horatio put his cup down and immediately went to the IT lab.

"Where is it?"

"In the Everglades."

"Alright. Get the team and backups there right now! I want everyone on this!" Horatio ordered and went straight to the hummer.

* * *

><p>"I don't even know you! What are you do-!" Mac screamed and writhed. Before he could finish, Jennifer had shut him up by gagging him.<p>

"Stop moving or I'll kill you!" Jennifer yelled. He had to obey. She had a gun holstered by her waist. "Good! Now we'll get to know each other better alright. By the time we're done, you'll know me better and I'll know you better." She gave a sly smile.

As soon as Mac stopped moving, she started unbuttoning Mac's shirt and exposed his bare chest. Mac realized what she was trying to do; he tried to move once again, trying to push her off him but she was persistent to keep Mac still. "Try again and I'll shoot your girlfriend!" She said. Mac looked over at Jo and saw her eyes; they were filled with sadness and remorse. She was really pale. He wouldn't allow her to get hurt and so he did what Jennifer asked. He kept still, not wanting to get on her nerves.

'_Damn where is Horatio! Please let them find us as soon as possible. This cannot be happening.' _Mac prayed silently with his eyes shut. He could feel her fingers tracing along his bare chest, slowly travelling down towards his waist. His chest was already rising up and down, up and down. He was panicking and breathing heavily.

"Open your eyes Darling. I want to see your beautiful green eyes." He ignored her, shutting his eyes as tight as possible. "Darling, I'm gonna play nice if you listen to me. Now open your eyes for me please." Not wanting to agitate her, Mac opened his eyes. "Now that's a really gorgeous pair of green eyes." She smirked. Tears had rolled down his cheeks. He knew what was coming next for him.

Slowly, she reached down to his belt, unbuckled it, unzipped his pants and aggressively pulled it off him, leaving him in his boxers. She grinned slyly. Quickly, she took off her top and got on top of Mac, riding and grinding him.

'_Shit. What the hell is she doing. Please Horatio, I need you to come faster. Find us.' _Mac prayed again. Jennifer suddenly hopped off him and slid her hands into his boxers, fondling him. _'DAMMIT!'_ Mac's eyes were tearing up. He knew this was coming. He hoped she wouldn't go further than this which obviously would not happen. She then took off his boxers and flung it to the floor, leaving him naked. She continued fondling him till he was hard. It was so much a man could take. He didn't want this but he knew there was probably no way he could control it. He as a cop and a scientist know that this was beyond his control and biologically speaking, he know this would happen.

'_Please. Don't do this.' _He looked over to Jo; she had tears in her eyes. Mac too, had tears in his eyes. He knew he couldn't do anything especially with his hands cuffed and his mouth gagged. He could feel himself getting an erection by now. Right now all he could do is try to numb himself. He prayed so hard Horatio and the team would come as quickly as possible.

"Goodness Mac, you're really huge!" Jennifer commented. Mac shut his eyes. He didn't want to see her or even look at Jo. He was ashamed. Suddenly he felt her slipping her lips around his hard shaft letting it slide between the hot velvet folds of her mouth. Gently, she trails her tongue over the length of his hardness her lips surrounding him as she suckles at an almost agonizing pace.

'_God please. Where is Horatio!'_ The wait for any rescue team, was agonizing and so long. _'Make it quick Horatio. That is if you even noticed that Jo and I are missing.' _He thought. Jennifer was torturing him.

"Come for me Darling. Come for me." She said. Mac shook his head violently. He was not going to fulfill her wish. She continued her assault on him. Fondling and licking him.

"That's it Darling. Come for me." Jennifer smirked, feeling so satisfied. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. He knew he didn't want to but he had ejaculated. He had fulfilled her wish. He was feeling guilty. She looked over at Jo and she was crying and that made him guiltier.

With gun in her hand she hopped onto Mac to ride on him. That forced him to keep still, not wanting her to get angry and shoot Jo. He didn't want to hurt Jo any further. Seeing him like this had already hurt her so much.

"MIAMI DADE POLICE! PUT YOUR GUN DOWN AND GET ON YOUR KNEES! DO IT NOW!" Horatio yelled. He was taken aback by the scene. He had realized what had happened. Jennifer was relentless.

"I REPEAT! PUT YOUR GUN DOWN AND GET ON YOUR KNEES!"

"NO! YOU PUT YOUR GUN DOWN OR I'LL SHOOT HIM!" Her gun was already pointed to his temple.

"Jennifer, you don't want to do this. You don't want to be a cop killer do you?" Horatio said to calm her down.

"Try me!" She yelled back.

Horatio took a few steps forward towards them. "Stop right there! I've booby trapped this place! Try and get me if you can! But remember, it's a chain effect, you shoot me and I'll shoot him." She said followed by an evil laughter.

"You don't want to do this. Just slowly get off him and put your gun down." Horatio took a step forward and he heard a soft 'Click'. She was telling the truth. She booby trapped the place. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" There was a gun shot.

*BANG BANG*

Everyone else stood up quickly and saw the body of Jennifer Harper lying on top of Mac who was safe. Horatio had shot her to the chest, killing her instantly. Eric and Frank quickly rushed towards Mac to get him off the cuffs.

"We need the paramedics in here!" Frank hollered. Mac and Jo had been rushed to the hospital right on the spot.

"Hey Handsome, we did it. We found Mac and Jo." Calleigh hugged him and Horatio winced. Calleigh noticed that he had cringed when she hugged him and she break loose from the hug. "You okay?" She asked, not noticing that Horatio has actually been shot. His black shirt and suit had covered it well for him. Suddenly she saw a darkened patch over his upper body. Calleigh looked down at her shirt and saw a bloody stain. "Keep still Horatio." She held him and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing a gunshot wound to his chest. Horatio was holding on to her and he was getting weaker because Calleigh could feel his body weight now.

Horatio hadn't realized that he was shot because of the adrenaline rush. Now that the adrenaline had worn off and he was losing blood, he started to give way and was collapsing.

"FRANK! ERIC! I NEED YOU IN HERE! HORATIO HAS BEEN SHOT!" Eric and Frank hurried towards them and saw Horatio collapsing on Calleigh. Eric quickly took Horatio from Calleigh and supported his weight.

"Frank, help me get him into the hummer now. We need to bring him to the hospital." Horatio was already coughing up blood at that moment; a clear sign that his lungs were punctured.

Horatio was being rushed to the emergency ward. He was losing too much blood and was getting really pale. He was losing consciousness.

"Horatio please, open your eyes handsome. Don't fall asleep." Calleigh couldn't risk him going into a coma. "Horatio fight please." She leaned towards him and whispered, "Fight for us Horatio, for me and for your little Caine. Don't leave us yet Horatio. We need you." Within minutes, the hummer reached the hospital and he was lifted up onto the gurney and transported immediately to the operation theatre.

Calleigh and the rest had to wait in the waiting lounge. In the lounge, Calleigh couldn't stop crying, thinking of Horatio's fate. Eric had taken her into his embrace to calm her down a little but it was not helping at all. Calleigh was too shaken up.

"He'll be fine Cal, he's a fighter. He's strong." Eric soothed her.

"He's not fine Eric! He got shot in the chest! He was coughing up blood!" She cried into Eric's shirt.

"Are you the detectives who called earlier?" A doctor barged in. Calleigh immediately looked up. "YES! Is this about Lt. Caine?" She asked enthusiastically.

"No. This is about Jo Danville and Mac Taylor, the patients sent in earlier just now." Calleigh was disheartened and glad at the same time.

"Yes. We're also here for them. How are they?"

"Jo Danville is out of surgery and is now resting. She has lost lots of blood but the wound was not deep enough to kill her. She's stable and recovering now."

"How about Det. Taylor?"

"He did not sustain any serious injury except for the cuts on his wrists. However, we think he might have sustained an emotional trauma. We have been informed of the incident that had happened to him. Right now, he's not talking to anyone and he's not eating at all. You might want to have a look at his situation now." All three of them followed the nurse to see Mac's condition. They stopped at a distance so as not to shock him further.

"So as you can see, he's just sitting there in a fetal position, not doing anything except rocking his body back and forth." The nurse continued.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"We don't know yet. He might need to see a therapist. But it all depends on his willingness and his will. It might take him weeks or months to recover fully from the trauma. But again, it depends on him." The doctor explained and left. They were all feeling sorry that this had to happen to Mac.

"Detectives.." Another doctor came towards them. "Are you here for Horatio Caine?"

They turned and nodded. "How is he?"

"It's not looking good for him right now."

**TBC... Read & Review please? Thank you! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Hey guys. Thank you for still reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. And im really thankful u stick through it :D Read and Review?**

"What do you mean by that?" Calleigh asked. She was feeling dizzy right now.

"As you know, he has been shot to his chest and lost a lot of blood. The shot had punctured one of his lungs but was not severe enough to damage it permanently. However, the blood loss suffered had put him into shock and right now, he's in a coma. I'm sorry."

"Coma? He's in a coma? No how can this be possible." Calleigh asked in disbelief. Right now she felt as though the room was spinning. She felt light-headed that she had to hold onto Eric and he grabbed her as quickly as possible to support her.

"When will he wake up?" Eric asked.

"It depends on him. We can't tell yet. He's still under the Intensive Care Unit for now. When he's stabilized, we will transfer him." Eric brought her to the couch and let her sit down.

"Calleigh, look at me. Horatio will be okay. He's a fighter Cal. He's strong. I'm sure of it." Calleigh couldn't take it but to cry again. "Calleigh, he's a hero. Trust me. He won't go down without a fight." Eric continued.

"I don't know Eric. He's in a coma. I can't lose him. I need him. We need him." Calleigh sobbed in between sentences.

"We?" Eric asked, confused.

"I'm pregnant Eric. With his child. I wanted to tell him when we found Mac and Jo…" She paused, trying to hold back her tears. "He can't just leave us. We need him. I can't do this alone. I can't do it without him." She broke down real hard and Eric took her into his arms. "Shhhh… He'll be fine. Trust me Calleigh..Trust me. He's a fighter." He tried to calm her down.

Days passed by but Horatio still haven't woken up. Jo on the other hand had been discharged from the hospital. Her colleagues; Flack, Danny and Lindsey had flown over to bring her and Mac back to New York. Mac however wasn't discharged yet because of his unstable condition. He was suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder due to the sexual assault on him. Jo was there for him all along despite knowing that he wouldn't talk to her. Mac wouldn't even look at her. He wouldn't even allow her to touch him.

"Mac, I know you won't talk to me but I'm not going to leave you alone. You're not alone in this Mac. You have me and I'm going to walk you through it. Please stop blaming yourself. You and I know that it wasn't your fault. It was beyond our control Mac. I don't blame you. Please Mac, listen to me, I love you and that's all that matters. I'm going to help you through this. No matter what it takes." Jo pleaded him.

Slowly, he looked up at her; his eyes filled with guilt and remorse. That was the first time in days that he actually looked at Jo. "Really?" He asked shakily.

"Really Mac. I love you and I'm never going to blame you for what happened. We both know what happened wasn't your fault. And we both know you didn't want it to happen. Let me help you Mac.." Slowly and gently, she tried to reach out to Mac. She didn't want to scare him off. As she gets nearer, she slowed down her movement, allowing Mac to either grab her hand or to recoil away. Mac decided on the former and took her hand. That was a big step for him. She understood the trauma that he is going through. She had seen the incident with her own eyes. She knew he didn't want it to happen but sometimes, bad things happen to good people.

"I want to get help." He spoke up first, although shakily. That shocked Jo but she knew that her Mac Taylor is a very strong man and would go through this ordeal with a very strong willpower.

"I'm arranging for that back in New York. You'll get the best help. And I want you to remember that you're a very strong person. You will get all the support you need from the team." Jo smiled at him. Mac was finally talking and opening up. He was ready and willing to get help and move on.

Calleigh on the other hand, stayed through with Horatio. He still hasn't woken up. It had been almost a week and there was still no change. Every single day, she would sit by his bedside, praying and hoping that he would wake up.

"Horatio, I need you to wake up. I can't live without you. I need you. We need you. This little Caine here needs you. It's been almost a week Horatio. I can't do this alone." She sobbed in between her sentences. She was holding on to his hand as if her life depended on it. Her one hand held on to his hand and another was holding the ultrasound picture. "Please Horatio, just open your eyes. You need to see this picture Horatio; the picture of your little Caine." Still no response. She felt like giving up.

Suddenly, she felt the grip tighten. She looked over at Horatio and saw his eyes flickering. "Handsome, come on, open your eyes. I need to see your beautiful blue eyes." That encouragement was all it needed for his ocean blue eyes to meet her emerald green eyes. "Oh god Horatio, you're awake! Let me get the nurse in." Calleigh said in delight. After checking on him and ensured that he is alright, the nurse and doctor left the room, allowing them some privacy.

"Hey handsome. I thought you were going to leave me alone. I thought you were goin' to die on us. Leave us alone for that matter."

"Us?" he asked groggily. Calleigh held up the photo for him to see.

"Yes. Us." She gave him her 1000-watt smile. "I thought you were going to leave us Horatio. Leave me and your little Caine alone. I kept asking you to wake up but you didn't. I almost gave up Horatio." By now, she was already holding back her tears.

"I'll never leave you Sweetheart. Never." He said weakly.

"Don't you dare leave me and never you dare die on me. You know I can't do this alone. I need you and your little Caine here needs his father." Horatio just smiled weakly. "I'm just glad you're awake now Horatio." She flashed her 1000-watt smile.

"Little Caine? You're pregnant? I'm going to be a father? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" He asked weakly.

"Yes you are Horatio. I wanted to. When we've already found Mac and Jo. But, something unexpected happened so here I am telling you right now. And I'm really happy that you fought for your little Caine. I whispered to you to fight for us." Horatio smiled at the thought of a little Caine.

"I think I heard that and maybe that kept me going." He smiled. "How're Mac and Jo?"

"They're back in New York. Mac is getting treatment there. He was pretty shaken up and traumatized but he's getting some help. Jo is recovering well. And she's helping Mac by staying by his side. I'm relieved that he's willing to get help. He's really strong." Horatio nodded.

Months passed by so quickly and Horatio and Calleigh had gotten married when Calleigh was into her second trimester. Horatio had recovered from the gunshot fully. Once in a while, he would call Jo up to check on Mac's well-being. Jo has also been informed that he and Calleigh had gotten married. Horatio had been informed that Mac was doing well with the therapy and treatment. His condition was improving gradually and that he was already going back to work.

"Horatio, there's a call for you. It's Mac." Calleigh said. They were both shocked. It was the first time in months that Mac had actually called to talk.

"Caine." He answered the call.

"Horatio, it's Mac here. I just want to let you know that I'm coming down to Miami to visit you over the weekend."

"Ahhh.. I see. Sure Mac. Tell me when you're arriving and I'll pick you up. I'll be expecting you then." With that, the call ended.

"He's coming over to Miami?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes he is Sweetheart. I'm glad he's putting that event past him and is moving on." Horatio said as he sat beside Calleigh, his arms around her waist.

"When will he be here then?"

"Over the weekend. And I intend to have them as our guest. I won't let them stay in a hotel."

"That's a brilliant idea Handsome. It's easier for us anyway. We can do more catching ups and maybe bring them out. We're no longer on a case." Horatio smiled and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips. They only broke apart when oxygen became a necessity.

"Let's not start what we can't finish Handsome." She said cheekily. "This little Caine of yours is getting bigger and there's no way we can continue this and this is all your fault." Horatio chuckled.

"All my fault?" He asked, emphasizing on the word 'All'.

Calleigh smacked him playfully and gave him a kiss. He wanted to deepen the kiss when Calleigh had broken it off. "Not tonight Horatio. Your little Caine has been very active and has been kicking all day. I think I might need the rest."

"Ahh. The little Caine has been very naughty today." He said as he rubbed her belly.

"Yes. Just like his daddy." They have already known that the baby was going to be a boy and they have already decided on naming him Horatio Caine Jr. "You know, I'm really glad you're here with me right now. I couldn't imagine my life without you if you had died and left me and your little Caine here alone." Her eyes were swelling with tears.

"You can't imagine how happy I am right now. Having you and a little Caine on the way. That was the best fight in my life. I'm really glad he kept me going." Horatio helped her up and went to bed. Calleigh was getting tired.

Right now, Horatio is at the airport, waiting for Mac and Jo to touch down in Miami. Calleigh had wanted to follow him but he wouldn't allow her to because she was already 7 months into her pregnancy.

"Horatio."

"Mac. Jo. I'm glad to see you again. How're you?"

"We're fine as you can see. Or we wouldn't be here." Mac said dryly. Horatio laughed. Horatio was really glad that Mac had recovered although he knows that such trauma can never be erased from one's life.

"Alright. Let's get you home. This time, you're not staying in a hotel. You're coming back with me."

"Where's Calleigh?" Jo asked.

"She's at home, waiting. I didn't want her to come along with that big tummy of hers." Horatio laughed.

They reached home just in time for lunch and since Horatio had helped Calleigh prepare some of it, it was a much easier process when they reached. Horatio had helped set up the dining table and called them for lunch.

"So, what brought the both of you back in Miami?" Horatio asked.

"We just wanted to come visit our friends. Is that a crime now?" Jo joked.

"No.. of course not. I'm just glad you came here despite…" Horatio paused when Calleigh nudged him. "I'm sorry." He apologized for almost bringing that topic up.

"It's okay Horatio. We've put that all behind us. It's history. I'm moving on with my life now. We're moving on. And especially with a baby coming along, I'm definitely very convinced that I am going to be strong and put my past behind. I came here because I wanted to really put all those behind me."

"I'm really glad you're doing this Mac. And Wow! This is good news! You're expecting?" Jo nodded, glancing and smiling at Mac.

"Yes we are indeed. She has helped me through everything and it had me overcome my fear thus having this baby here." Mac laughed.

"You still haven't lost your sense of humor." Horatio joked. "I'm really glad everything is going very well for you Mac. And we're really happy for the both of you." Horatio gave his most sincere and rare smile.

"Horatio, I just want to say thank you." Horatio looked up at him. "Thank you for everything you did and your sacrifices; being shot and getting hurt. If you hadn't found us, Jo might already be dead and I…I…" Words can't seem to be coming out.

"Mac, it's alright. It's my job and the both of you are my friends. You'd do the same if it was me in that position." He smiled. Mac nodded knowing that he has friends who had his back. He smiled at that thought. Right now, what he can do is to lead his life happily with Jo and their child. They're all that matters now and his past will be forgotten and he will look forward to what the future has in store for him.

The four of them continued talking and chatting over their lunch. Their friendship had indeed grown stronger thanks to the incident that happened. They know that they had each other's back when they needed it.

**Finished :) **

**Thank you for reading the whole story and i hope you had enjoyed this journey as much as i had, writing it. This is it. This is the end. I'll see you at the next story. Again, Thank You :D**


End file.
